


Frozen

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Post season2, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Hecate is still haunted by the events of the season 2 finale but Ada‘s there for her.





	Frozen

WW Winterfluff 9 Frozen

It was at night, when everything was dark and quiet that it came back to her.  
She would wake up gasping for breath, freezing, trembling all over even though she was dripping with sweat, sobbing silently afraid to be heard.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Hecate was laying on her back, tears dripping down. It had felt so real. Everything had felt so real. Ada being frozen, she all alone. Helpless without her magic. 

Suddenly the blanket mountain next to her started moving. Ada. Hecate pulled her blanket closer trying to look as asleep as possible.  
But of course Ada noticed. She always did.  
“Babe?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Need a hug?”

Hecate could only nod. She snuggled into Ada’s embrace.  
“Just breathe, honey.”  
Ada carefully stroke her hair.  
“Thank you.”  
“No need to thank.” She blew a kiss on her cheek.

As the night went on Hecate became lost in blankets, cushion and Ada’s arms until finally quiet sleep overcame her.


End file.
